Praetor Harry
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is sick of the Wizarding world after his name comes out of the goblet. He decides to go back to Camp Jupitar and he brings a lot of his fellow demiwizards and witches with him. Leaving the wizarding world revealing


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is sick of the Wizarding world after his name comes out of the goblet. He decides to go back to Camp Jupitar and he brings a lot of his fellow demiwizards and witches with him. Leaving the wizarding world revealing

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry was furious that his name came out of the goblet of fire. And everyone but the Roman Demigods of Hogwarts had turned their back on him.

Harry found out when he was 6 his real fathers where Apollo, Terminus, Honos, Vulcan, Pluto, Jupiter and Janus and his mothers where Diana, Juno, Proserpina, Vesta, Minerva, Trivia and Letus. They all gave their essence to his mortal parents James and Lily Potter.

He had been going to Camp Jupiter since he was 6. And Dumbledore didn't even realise he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. So much for the all knowing Dumbledore.

Dumbledore even didn't know he had many Roman Demigods. Including Harry's girlfriends Susan Bones daughter of Nemesis, Daphne Greengrass legacy of Venus, Tracey Davis legacy of Trivia, Millicent Bulstrode daughter of Hercules, Pansy Parkinson daughter of Discordia, Su Li daughter of Mars, Katie Bell legacy of Neptune, Padma Patil legacy of Minerva and Venus and daughter of Hindu Goddess of Saraswati Goddess of Learning, Fay Dunbar daughter of Fortuna, Megan Jones daughter of Juventas, Mandy Brocklehurst daughter of Salacia and Isobel MacDougal of Nox.

He was also the boyfriend of Reyna Ramirez the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Harry was a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion too. Same with Percy Jackson who decided to stay in the Roman camp as he didn't want to go back to the pain of Camp Half-Blood who was dating Luna Lovegood daughter of Minerva and legacy of Melinoe.

Neville was the godling of Bacchus and Ceres and he was dating Hannah Abbott daughter of Juventus.

Fred and George who were sons of Mercury and their girlfriends. Fred girlfriend Alicia Spinnet legacy of Victoria and George's girlfriend Angelina legacy of Victoria.

Lee Jordan son of Mercury and his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater who was a daughter of Neptune.

Dean Thomas son of Vulcan and his girlfriend Morag MacDougal daughter of Nox.

Blaise Zabini son of Letus and his girlfriend Parvati Patil legacy of Minerva and Venus and daughter of Hindu Goddess of Saraswati Goddess of Learning.

Draco Malfoy son of Minerva and legacy of Venus and Ginny Weasley daughter of Venus by essence.

Justin Finch-Fletchley son of Triden and Leanne Noble legacy of Janus.

Harry had been to Tartarus with Reyna, Percy, Hazel and Frank. And it all left scars on them. He just wanted a quiet school year and this was never going to happen.

Harry was happy he had real friends but he was going to leave Hogwarts and go to Camp Jupiter. He wouldn't lose his magic anyway as one of his mothers was Trivia the goddess of magic.

Harry packed his things and had made sure he had everything he needed to leave. He had enough of being hexed and called a liar.

He makes it to the entrance hall to find all the Roman demigods where waiting for him.

"What are all of you doing here?" Harry asks

"What does it look like we are coming with you", Daphne says

"This school has gone to the dogs", Draco says

"Ginny, Fred and George are you willing to leave Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Harry asks

"We are", Ginny says

"It is time…"  
"…they learnt a lesson", the twins say

"We all should stick together to the end. We are the Twelfth Roman Legion Fulminata!" Tracey says

"To the Twelfth Roman Legion Fulminata!" they all say

"If we leave none of us are coming back. Well I a not", Harry says

"I think we can live with it", Padma says

"Ok I have a port-key we better leave before Filch sees us", Harry says handing over a silk scarf.

Everyone touches the scarf and they touch each other and all of them fly to Camp Jupiter.

"Harry!" Reyna says seeing them all walking through the gates of Camp Jupitar

"Reyna", Harry says kissing her

"What happened for all of you to came here in the middle of your school session?" Percy asks coming over with Hazel and Frank

Percy kisses Luna he had missed her.

"That will be a story too tell. Lets go to the house", Harry says

And they all go to the house and they tell the others what is going on. Reyna promised to talk to the Ministry of Magic USA so that they could stay here. And they were all very grateful…

* * *

Dumbledore and everyone else where frantic at how many students where missing and that Harry Potter was one of them. What was he going to do? Harry was the only one that could defeat Voldemort. That Dumbledore was sure was trying to come back. How could Harry do this? He would lose his magic if he didn't compete.

No matter how they searched they couldn't find the missing kids. Now they were at the first task and the champions went and suddenly Moody toppled over. People rush too him to find him turning into Barty Crouch Jr. And that his magic had been taken.

"I would say Potter didn't put his name in and the goblet recognised that Crouch did it and took his magic instead of Potters", Severus says

Amelia Bones questions Barty Crouch Sr and Jr under truth serum and found the truth. And where the shade of Voldemort and Pettigrew were.

When they were found Pettigrew was questioned and with Pettigrew's testimony they found Sirius innocent. And Sirius was going to find Harry with Remus and Dumbledore even if it was the last thing he did. Because Harry would be in danger from Death Eaters if not found since he didn't have as much knowledge as them. Harry needed to be protected…

* * *

 **Author's note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
